Gundam Seed Redemption The Four Winds of Orb
by Capt.Freedom
Summary: Gundam Seed Redemption The four winds of Orb is a side story based around a four man team of coordinators that are tasked with protecting the Zala and yamato family's and complete undercover missions given to them by the Zala family
1. prolauge

Gundam Seed Redemption

The Four Winds of

Orb

Cosmic Era:73-89

It's been eight and a half months sense the end of the second Bloody Valentine war and peace seems to be returning swiftly to the United Emirates of Orb and the other nations of the world. Tho they believe this peace is finally going to last nations start to fall apart by civil wars breaking out. But to do the events of the past two wars Orb does not have the resources nor the man power at the time to support any relief effort to those who desperately ask for it.

Cagalli Yula Attah now Cagalli Yula Zala is the head of the Orb government with the backing of the council. She's nine months along with her first child witch her and Athrun have already given the name of Uzumi Nara Zala in honor of Cagalli's father. In fear of her family's lives she asks Athrun to build a unit of four highly trusted men to protect them. Athrun knows that shes afraid that his past might bring them pain and hardship for them, do to the actions of his father in the first bloody Valentine war. he tells her to put all her trust in him and that he will handle it and with that a new unit is formed that is under the soul command of Athrun and Cagalli Zala.

the name of that unit is the four winds of ORB. A four man team of special forces operators and ace mobile suit pilots form ORB. They were Secretly commissioned but the Zala family for protection of the family and to complete missions they felt that they could not trust to regular military of Orb and its ally's.

New Characters:

Cerberus, Eagle, Tiger and wolf are all coordinators.

**Cerberus/Cerb –** Was Eleven when he enrolled in the Orb military academy and is a excellent leader. As well in undercover operations, hand to hand and mobile suit combat. he is one of four that graduate with full honors at the top of their class at the age of eighteen, three years later. He is five foot nine inches tall with semi tan skin short brown hair and brown eyes and is solidly built his real name is Allen Kruger.

**Eagle- **was Ten when he was enrolled in the same academy as Cerb. Tho he never liked being a leader he still showed promises in communications and computers. He held Cerb as his rival in mobile suit combat training for the soul reason that Cerb would only taunt him and play on his weaknesses. Eagle is slightly taller then Cerb by three inches with semi long blonde hair and lighter skin and white eyes tho hidden buy dark sunglasses most of the time. His real name is Adam Doohey.

**Tiger – **Was one of the schools mobile suit combat instructors sons. Tho he was younger then the rest of the guys in his class by a year making him Nine he mainly stayed away from every one else expect Cerb. One day after school one of the students that failed his fathers course took it out on him. Cerb had been staying late to make up for some timed missed by him slacking off in his classes and jumped the boy attacking Tiger after that Tiger never really left his side. Tigers main skills lie in reconnaissance and mobile suit combat. He is the same height as Cerb and has much darker skin then him with black hair and golden eyes, his real name is Kris Harrison.

**Wolf** – is the oldest of the bunch for his birthday falls right after enrollment process for school is over making him twelve when he enrolled. he's six foot three inches tall with short gray hair and blue eyes. Out of the four he has the best record for long range shots using an stranded assault rifle and even higher scores when he is in a mobile suit. His real name is Andrew Coal.

**Alice Key** - is a seventeenyear old girl from a town near the Victoria base controlled by ZAFT. _**(when she meets Allan) **_At first she resents Allan and his team for being mobile suit pilots but when Allan risk his life to protect her she realizes not all mobile suit pilots are like the mercenaries. She captures his heart later risking her life to protect his when she gos out to help his team find one of their own.

**Yaro Yamato **(3-18) - The adopted son of Kira and Lacus. Yaro has no idea of his past. Yaro is a very strong athletic boy who has been kept away from the battlefield all his life. He met Lacus at the orphanage while she was pregnant with twins and the light she saw in him strengthened her. She then adopted him though she had two twins to take care of because she had grown very protective of him. He has dark hair and deep aqua blue eyes.

**Uzumi Zala **(1-15) - Cagalli and Athrun's oldest son. He is strong like his father and is able to present himself perfectly. Underneath his strength there is a softness that comes from his mother. Uzumi has dark blue hair like his fathers but he prefers to keep it close cut to his head and he has the golden eyes of his mother.

**Milady Redemption - **leader of the anti ROW organization known as Redemption. Not much is known about her.

**Jacob Gladys **(5-19) - Talia Glady's son, adopted by Murrue Ramuis and Mu La Flaga

**John Liene **- The leader of ROW

**Leyas Yamato **(1-14) - Leyas is called little Kira by Athrun as she looks a lot like Kira. She has his brunette hair and violet eyes and a lot of his personality. She is also a singer in the PLANTs like her mother before her. She plays the piano and writes all her own material. She is Kiran Yamato's twin.

**Kiran Yamato **(1-14) - Kiran has blonde hair and blue eyes that match his mothers. He is the most talented programmer in the family and his personality is a lot like Lacus's. He is more playful than his siblings and prefers to smile rather than to look serious.

**Kayla Yamato **(1-9) - Kayla is the youngest in the family but she is the light of them all**.** She is the wisest of the children and understands a lot more about things than she lets on. She has her mothers pink hair but her eyes are lime green.

**Jeffery Zala **(1-12) - Jeffery Zala is Cagalli and Athrun's youngest son. He is more rambunctious and loud much like his mother was in her younger years. He often sits in his older brothers shadow but he does not mind. He is a brunette and his eyes are emerald colored like his father.

**Jayley Lired** - A younger candidate for PLANT supreme Chairwoman. She has been a member of the PLANT council for three years and has gained popularity from the media. She claims to spread the truth about Lacus Clyne when all her accusations are lies.

Returning Characters:

**Lacus Clyne**

**Kira Yamato**

**Athrun Zala**

**Cagalli Yula Attha**

**Shinn Auska**

**Lunamaria Hawke**

**Meyrin Hawke**

**Dearka Elsman**

**Yzak Joule**

**Mirriallia Haw**

**Murrue Ramuis**

**Mu La Flaga**

**Andrew Waltfeld**

**Shiho Haussenfaus**

**Ledonir Kisaka**

**

* * *

**

The Orb Military Academy is a four year school so in flash backs they will be the ages in their Bios and more reckless but in present time their ages will change over the length of the story as it goes on so plz remember that.


	2. Phase:1 A New Unit

**I do not own any of the song names i used in this chapter i thought they would add another touch to the chapter and all that. **

* * *

**A New Team**

"Attention attention will Cerberus, Eagle, Tiger and wolf report to briefing room three I repeat Cerberus, Eagle, Tiger and wolf report to briefing room three."

"you have got to be kidding me I was just about to beat my past record."

"hey Eagle stop complaining and get the lead out of your boots already its an order if you could not tell."

Creb places his handgun down on the counter looking back over his shoulder at Eagle.

"you think I can't tell that what do you think I am dumb."

"I am not going to answer you on that Eagle." Cerb smiles at the thought of what would have happened if he did answer it and turns to go out the door as Eagle turns in his weapon.

"Don't start with it right now Cerb I will be the first their anyway." this causes Cerb to stop and turn back towards him.

"Really Eagle do you think so, I have a better run time then you in PT but if you think you can beat me want to put a wager on it?"

"sure how about loser buys dinner? And Cerb just say go already so I can prove it to you that I hold back in PT."

"Ready set" as Cerb says it he starts off early and as he looks back to see Eagle chasing him with a fist in the air swearing every thing he could think of tho he only understood YOU NEVER SAID GO DAMMIT! and all Cerb can do is laugh while running knowing if he slipped up not only would Eagle take the lead but stop and give him a wonderful fist to he's jaw for starting before he said go.

As Cerb and Eagle run to the briefing rooms they cross the base's runway as two MVF-M11C Murasame's are making their final approaches to land. Creb decides to take the short way and keeps running across the runway to the briefing rooms causing the pilots to change from their flight mode to mobile suit mode to avoid hitting them. It does not phase ether of them as they keep running they hear the pilots screaming at them from their mobile suits.

"YOUR NOT GOING TO WIN THIS TIME CERB!"

That's not I will be saying when I am the first to get to the room. Cerb yells back at Eagle, as he gets closer to the door to the hall of briefing rooms he goes into a full sprint but instead another door opens and he runs into a woman with semi long red hair and another younger woman and Ledonir Kisaka knocking her over but catching himself while apologizing to her and keeps running.

"I'M FIRST EAGLE! looks like your buying dinner tonight yet again man."

"YOU LIL BRAT HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME AND TO JUST KEEP RUNNING OFF!"

"Luna relax he did apologize to you." the younger girl says as she places a hand on her shoulder.

" IT DOES NOT MATTER THE FACT IS THAT HE DOES NOT RESPECT OFFICERS AND HE NEEDS TO BE DELT WITH ACORDENLY KISAKA."

"as Luna walks out the door to leave Wolf and Tiger bump into her causing her to go off again making Kisaka rub his forehead and mumble to himself.

"Well boys sense were all here shall we get started?" Ledonir turns to see all four men standing at attenuation at a few seats in the front row.

"Yes sir" the all answer at the same time.

"Alright boys here is your mission for the war games tomorrow. A member of the enemy force stole the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam and fled to a remote island off the cost of Orb we believe that this to be the enemy's forward command post. Your team will launch from the Takemikazuchi class carrier Resident at 0500 and proceed at low altitude across these islands to avoid enemy detection." Ledonir points to a slid being shown on the scene behind him. "This should put you four right on the enemy's back door step, scans of the island show that they have not had time to dig in and fortify the base of operations yet so you should only be against the Aegis and maybe a few other mobile suits."

"Sir wasn't the Aegis destroyed in the first bloody Valentine war?"

"That's true Cerberus but because Orb helped build the GAT numbers we had the blueprints in our database."

"so our mission is to destroy the Aegis as well as the enemy base?"

" Not destroy capture Eagle we want the enemy pilot for interrogation we want to know who's the leak in our forces and your not to damage the base for we will send in a team to gather Intel from it later."

"That's no fun sir."

"Well tough luck Eagle its orders" Cerberus jumps on his words before any one continues. "But if you cant capture the unit then destroy it. Now on to the specs of the unit."

"Overall height: 18.86 meters tall Weight:79.6 tons Armament: 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS "Igelstellung", x 2 beam saber x 4, 60mm high-energy beam rifle, 580mm multiphase energy cannon "Scylla" it also has Phase Shift Armor. If you have no other choice to kill it then when you must take the Aegis's head off. Are their any questions?"

"just one sir whose going to be in it fighting against us?"

"We are still working on finding a pilot for it right now but that's not a big deal is it Cerberus?"

"No not really sir."

"Good but expect a hard fight show them what you four are made of. This will conclude the briefing." all four men stand up and come to attenuation and salute Ledonir as he leaves the room for them to plain their mission.

"Wolf if you sit here on this ridge with a long range weapon you can pick off any mobile suits trying to intervene in the fight between us and the Aegis but if needed you can reach us with in seconds to assist that's if there are no other units."

"Hey Cerb were will I be?"

"Tiger you will come from other side of the Island opposite of Wolf were me and Eagle will come from the front and back so we are coming from four sides tho he wont know it he will only think its three of us that he sees. Wolf will come out of flight mode before us and set up and get eyes on our target and let us know if theirs any one else their me and Eagle will come out of flight mode and hold here and here" Cerberus point to two locations on the map. "we will wait till your in position and when you are will will make or attack then. When we come over the ridge we will fire three shots each and go to close combat with our beam sabers as said before Wolf will stand off and cover us and fire at the Aegis hopefully drawing his attenuation long enough for use to make the capture or kill but remember our main goal is to capture it."

"yes sir." All three of them look at him and smile but still questioning the plain.

"Well I will see you guys on the Resident later tonight with further details ok."

"Wait your not going out with us to the ship?"

"Not right away I have a few things to do but I will be their an hour later or so ok Tiger."

"And Eagle I have not forgotten that your buying dinner when we get back from the games."

"Come on Cerb you know I'm broke right now can I get the one after this one?"

"well if you did not spend all your money on that dam car of yours you would not be broke."

"Hey who asked you Wolf."

"He's right Eagle if you did not spend your money on the car you would not have to eat at the mess-hall with all the other guys with the crappy food."

"I don't want to hear that from you Tiger you love that car you said so yourself." they leave the room fighting leaving Cerberus their alone to his thoughts.

Cerberus leaves the briefing room a few minuets after the rest of his team making sure he thought everything through and had as many back up plains as he thought they needed or could us. He heads for he's car that's sitting in its assigned spot and heads into town to run a few earns before joining the rest of his team.

His first stop being a flower shop and picks up a large bundle of flowers.

"That comes to $75.67 sir."..."Sir $75.67 sir. Um sir?"

"what did you say miss?" Cerberus was still in deep thought of the mission for tomorrow. "Your total is $75.67 sir." she says with a smile. Cerberus hands her a $50 bill and a$20 bill as well as a $10 and tells her to keep the change.

"Thank you vary much ma'am."

"Have a nice day sir."

"You to ma'am," he turns to her and gives her a warm smile. As He walks back to his car he sees a young man trying to buy a rose for a young girl and offers one from he's bundle and gets into his car and places the flowers on the seat next to him and waves to the couple and pulls in to traffic heading to the coast. He pulls up to see a woman in an Orb uniform slightly older then him with long red hair walking up to the memorial for those lost in combat for both bloody Valentine wars. He pulls into a parking spot and and grabs the flowers and makes his way to the same memorial and walks up next to her placing the flowers on the memorial and says a prayer that he's father taught him when he was younger.

"Who are you visiting today sir?" he had just finished his prayer when she asked and he looked at her with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"my..my parents ma'am."

"Well I'm sure they are glad you did come today its a wonderful day to spend it with family not matter wear they are." she looks at him after looking up into the sky to see a flock of birds fly over.

"But I don't have any brothers or sisters." he says as he wipes tears from his eyes using his sleeve of his jacket.

"You know that's not true for as long as you wear that uniform you will always have siblings." she places a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Tha.. Thank you ma'am I never thought of it like that."

"You can stop calling me ma'am my names Meyrin Hawke whats yours?"

"My name is Al..." he's interrupted by her cell phone going off form someone calling her. She turns away from him for a minute and hangs up and turns back to him. "

I'm really sorry but I must go my sister needs help with a few things but remember as long as you wear that uniform you have siblings that wear it to ok." As she turns away she gives him a warm smile. Cerb watches her leave and turns back to the memorial and sits in front of it and talks to it like he's family is right their.

"Dad I finally made it I am a Special forces solider now as well as a really good mobile suit pilot, I am in charge of a team of my own just like you were I just hope I can hold up to the family's name and every thing. We have war games tomorrow and I'm not sure sure if it will go well and all that but I know what you would say if you were here." "Son you have to understand that nothing goes the way you want it to in combat all you can do if expect the worse and hope for the best" Cerberus quotes he's fathers words from memory. "I know that is what you would say. Well dad tell mom I say hi and that I will be by next week ok. Cerb gets up and places his hand on the marble stone that reads _For all those who have fallen in the name of peace. _"I will make you proud of me dad." as he walks back to his car he looks back once more to see the sun setting behind the marble memorial. "It's going to be nice night for a flight."Cerb chuckles to himself.

Cerb walks into the locker room to see Tiger sitting their reading a book. "Hey Tiger what are you doing here I thought you would be with Eagle and Wolf on the Resident?"

"I would but Eagle said someone needs to stay behind and make sure you don't get lost on your way their. And well I did not want to be stuck with them with out you bro."

"Well that's Eagle for you Tiger." Cerb opens his locker and pulls out his flight suit and helmet and changes his cloths and sits next to Tiger thinking.

As Meyrins words echo through his mind after Tiger said the word bro.

"Hey Cerb we should get going before the ground crews get upset that they are have to stay late because of us."

"Alright Tiger lets go."

As they walk out of the locker room they see the ground crew going through final checks.

"well look what the cat drug in boys" all the men in the hanger laughed and went back to working disconnecting the coolant hoses and their computers from their units as the two pilots climbed in them and went through their check lists for take off. They make the final checks and taxi out to the runway and contact the tower for permission for take off.

"Hey tiger?"

"Ya Cerb whats up?"

"Do you think of me as a brother?" " The radio is quit expect for the tower giving them permission for take off.

"Well of course I do your like a big brother to me. Why do you ask?"

"No real reason its just that is my birthday next month and I have spent it alone for the past two years that's all."

"Well when your birthday comes around you can come over to my dads place ok and of course the others don't have to come if you don't want them to. Or you could make Eagle buy use all dinner for you birthday how about that and how old will you be Cerb?"

"Hahahahaha I never thought about that one tiger thanks I might just do that and I will be turning nineteen."

"Hey will you two get off the line already their other units waiting to take off to you know!"

"Sorry about that tower." both Cerberus and tiger both say "taking off" in unison and push their throttles to full and rocket down the runway. "It should be no longer then a twenty five minute flight for us Cerb." tiger says once they make it to flight level then Tiger hears music from Cerbs radio with him mumbling the words to the song.

**The song Is Life Goes on**.

As the next song starts Cerberus rolls his aircraft over Tigers and drops to just above the water and punches his throttle to full pushing his aircraft to mock3 leaving Tiger to play catch up.

**The song is Web of Night**.

Cerberus blows past mountain faces in a canyon as tiger fellows but not as low as him just increase something happens but Tiger becomes amazed at hes team leaders skills at staying calm and keeping his aircraft with in inches of grazing the walls.

As song ends and the next song plays Cerberus pulls out of the canyon he was flying in and lowers the throttle and listens to it with out doing or saying anything for it reminds him why he joined the military.

The song is In The Quit Night that's sung by Lacus Clyne. Cerberus grew up loving her music and had always wanted to meet her in person he never believed what people said about her.

As they approach the small fleet the flagship Resident radio's them.

"This is Orb carrier Resident approaching aircraft state your squadron number and callsigns?"

"this is Cerberus and Tiger of squadron 002019 we are requesting permission to land we have war games tomorrow and we are assigned to this carrier." a few minuets pass as they confirm their number and callsigns.

"Permission granted welcome abroad men."

"Thank you sir." they land and their fighters are taken below for storage till the morning. As Tiger and Cerb walk down the hall they see Eagle and Wolf wave to them for them to fellow them.

"What took you guys so long to get here did you both get lost?"

"If you must know we were getting some training in before our mission tomorrow if that's ok with you Eagle?"

"Well if you done messing around the Admiral wants to see us as soon as we are all here so come on."

Cerberus knocks on the door as the four of them stand in the hall."

"Enter." as Cerberus walks in the others fellow in behind him standing shoulder to shoulder in the semi large state room as Cerberus introduces himself and them.

"I glad to have you four abroad we had a room prepared for you four so if you would like to get something to eat and a bit of rest for you guys got to be up and rested early from what I hear."

"Thank you sir."

"Well your dismissed men." "Sir may.. um sir I speak to you in Private sir?"

"Sure you may." Cerb turns to wave his team off and turns back to the Admiral.

"Sir I was wondering how much you know about our mission for the war games?"

"Well I know that your team is tasked with capturing or destroying the Aegis Gundam mobile suit and that's really all I was told by head quarters. If that's what your asking?"

"Some what sir. I was wondering if you knew anything about the Aegis mobile suit like?"

"Like its weak points and faults that's what your after is it Ensign?"

"Ye... yes sir." Cerberus looks down in shame thinking to himself that this is cheating.

"Well all I do know it that the only person that was ever to put it through a hell of a fight was KiraYamato but he's in the Gibraltar last time I knew anything. And as for the shameful look you just had son it does not suit you besides if I was you I would get any and all information I could on my enemy before I fought him or her.

"Well thank you for your time sir."

"Its no problem son any time you might need something you can come to me alright."

"Thank you again sir have a good night."

"You to Ensign."

As Cerberus was following a sailor to the state room for him and his team he remembered meeting Kira Yamato when he went to the academy. Kira was a guest speaker in one of his classes and he talked about his time in both wars. He thought that Kira would have been older then he was but at first glace he looked like some who had never seen combat at first and was even more surprised when he told them that he was their age when he first started fighting in he's mid teens now he was in he's early to mid twenties. Tho Kira never mentioned fighting the Aegis back then.

"Here we are sir." the man snapped Cerb out of his thoughts standing in front of a door.

"Thank you that will be all for now."

"If you need anything theirs a number by the phone in their that you can call to have some one show you were you want to go if you want or you could follow the signs to were your going ok and hope you sleep well sir." The man salutes him and Cerb returns the gesture letting the young men return to he's regular duty's.

Cerberus opend the door to find no one their. Hmm... looks like I get first pick of the bunks ah what the hell I will take the lower one and let them fight it out for the other three tho I know how its going to go. Wolf and Eagle will fight over who get witch top bunk they want for they both know Tiger kicks in his sleep. And this is most likely going to end with me waking up and yelling at them for waking me up. "WAIT I GOT IT." he reaches into his small over night bag and pulls out two cotton balls and runs water on them and places them in his ear canals. That should do it. He climbs on he's bunk and pulls the small certain closed to block the light out when the others come in and falls asleep.

Cerberus is awaken up by a few gentle nudges from Tiger. Cerb yarns and gets up stretching and pulls the two cotton balls out of his ears yawning.

"What time is it Tiger?" he asks through another yarn

"It's just about 0400 hours."

"really it is? I'm hungry lets go get something to eat, By the way were are Wolf and Eagle?"

"Their already gone before I got up they might have gone to get something to eat already."

"Well ether way we will find them sooner or later. But before we go let me shave real quick. But there is something I want to know did the two of them fight last night?"

"Actually no they did not I guess they were just to tired to fight." "tired form what?"

"To be honest I really don't know."

* * *

_Meanwhile on an Island off the coast of Onogoro _

"Sir the Aegis has been fully recharged and rearmed."

"All systems form cooling to pressure contacts are green no problems here sir."

"Good Liston up guys when the battle starts gather as much data from the four of them as you can the boss wants it down to every last twitch of their suits." All the men look at him and like it had been practiced they all yell "Yes sir" at once.

* * *

_Back abroad the Carrier Resident_

"Attention attention the war games have started all hands to general quarters I repeat all hands to general quarters." the ships PA system rang out as Cerberus and Tiger finished their meal. "Cerberus squad report to the flight deck for immediate launch." all four of them jump up and smile at each other for they all know what the others were thinking at that moment. As they sat in their suits and make their final checks Cerberus is going over the plain once more with them making sure they all know what to do.

"Remember Eagle don't jump the gun on this one were against the Aegis and it is far more capable then taking us all down in less the three minutes."

" ya ya no need to tell me twice Cerb."

"Wolf remember we need your info asap as soon as you get into position ok?"

"Don't worry I will do my job just make sure you do yours."

"Well that's what I am doing making sure you all know your roles in this op and that we all make it back."

"Cerberus team your clear to launch and one more thing good hunting boys."

"Will do launch control. Cerberus team launching." As all four of them take off they here music play coming from Cerberus's unit.

The song is Fireproof and gets them all hopped up and ready for the fight that lies ahead.

"Ok boys lets drop to the map of the earth remember hug it tight and don't stray to far form each other."

"Got it" other three say in unison.

As they role their aircraft over and push their throttles to mock3.

"Were two minutes out from the island decrease speed to mock 1.5 Wolf get ready to separate from the team.

"Yes sir" the rest of the team reply

" Wolf Separating... now sir."

"Eagle in thirty seconds break right and fellow the right side of the island to your staging point. Tiger stay close to me till I get to my spot then its all up to you."

"Got it Eagle breaking away... now."

"This is wolf I have made it to my recon point beginning recon of the area now." A few seconds go by till they here wolf again. "Their only seems to be the Aegis their with a few buildings sir that's it."

"good that means that we don't need to worry about any other targets before we have to fight the Aegis. Ok I'm at my staging point." Cerb switches his unit to (MS) mode.

"This is Eagle me to." "

Now we wait for Tiger."

"This is tiger I'm forty five seconds form my point."

"Eagle remember don't destroy the buildings ok."

"Well your the one who blow up the fuel dump on the last training mission if I do remember correctly."

"Don't remind me." Cerberus roles his eyes at the thought of a mess up with his targeting computer causing a stray round to land in the fuel dump.

"hahahahahaha you to sound like a couple fighting with nether wanting to give up."

"SHUT UP WOLF NO ONE ASKED YOU DAMMIT!"

"Eagle just chill we don't need to be fighting each other right now."

"Hey Tiger you ready yet."

"I am now Cerb I'm in position."

"Ok lets begin ready GOOO!"

all four fire their three shots and Cerb, Tiger and Eagle draw their beam sabers charging the Aegis mobile suit. As the shots reach it the Aegis springs to life dogging all the shots by firing its thrusters propelling it into the air.

"Go to close in combat Eagle come from the right Tiger come from the left I will come from the front." the three of them charge forward and bring their beam saber down on top of it but their beam sabers get blocked by the Aegis's own beam saber.

"Hahaha Well at least this pilot is going to make this fun right guys."

"YA." both Tiger and Eagle answer as the three of them break away form the Aegis forming a triangle around it.

"Wolf I want you to come in form above and fire three more shots got it."

"You mean were doing that technique?"

"Yep we sure are."

"Roger" Wolf switches back to flight mode and gets above them and waits for the signal as the others throw their beam rifles away and draw the other beam saber.

"GO!" At that moment all four charge the Aegis causing the pilot to be confused for he had never seen pilots use their suits like this but he keeps his cool.

"Now guys." And at that moment Cerb Tiger and Eagle throw one of their beam sabers at the Aegis causing it to jump again.

"NOW WOLF!" "

TAKE THIS!" he fires he's suits long range rifle at the Aegis's head but the pilot dodges it by mare inches.

I thought so, they put a guy in this unit that's seen combat before he has to be an ace form the last war. Cerb thought to himself. As he does this he comes up underneath the Aegis and kicks at it with his suits leg hitting it in it's side.

"Go for the head its our only choice guys." Wolf fires a few more shots trying to draw the pilots attention hoping it would give the others just enough time to get a hit in on it.

"CERB CATCH!" He looks to see Tiger throw him one of the beam rifles that they had thrown away a few moments ago.

"THANKS TIGER!" Cerberus's unit catches the rifle and takes aim at the back of the Aegis's head as its trying to dodge Wolf's shots. Cerb squeezes the trigger on his controls at the same time he charges the Aegis as Eagle does the same. They both fire but the Aegis dodges their shots again but did not see Cerberus still had he's other beam saber out and slashes at the units head missing by mere inches realizing he left himself open the Aegis's pilot slashes at Cerberus's units arm taking it off. Cerberus moves back from the enemy before he could make another move and disable his mobile suit.

"STOP PLAYING WITH US YOU BASTERED!" Eagle screams as he charges the Aegis.

The Aegis dodges the attack and stands in the middle with the four of them forming a box around him with the Aegis facing Cerberus's unit witch now only has one arm.

The pilot of the Aegis hears a song he knows form a time he spent taking a tour with the administrators of the military academy.

They were watching two students fight it out in a simulator as one of them had a mp3 player with him. At first he was losing but as he broke away from the fight he stated to play music and Athrun had never seen someones fighting style change with just a simple thing. As soon as the pilot put the music on he charged his adversary and moved taking the boosters off as well as the units arms the teacher ended the fight but Athrun could not stay to see the person that had been fighting.

As Athrun remembered that moment at the academy he hears the music and it was the same song that was playing. As the song plays he pulls up hes computer looking for the name of the song and finds it under the a band called Lordi the song being beast loss in paradise.

As Cerberus faces down the Aegis waiting for it to make a move he thinks to himself.

("we have to gain the advantage in this fight but how this guy is an ace hes far better then we expected")

"Hey cerb how about we try plain C?"

"You got it Tiger stay on my tail and get ready to deploy it."

"Ok bro." and both men charge the Aegis in a line as cerb reaches the Aegis he slashes hes beam saber at the mobile suits arms and legs missing but as Athrun focuses on dodging the enemy in front of him he did not have time to react to the flash grenade being tossed out of the other pilots mobile suit cockpit as it explodes in front of hes suits cameras blinding him tho it blinded Cerb to both Wolf and Eagle bolt in and slash off the arms of the Aegis as tiger slashes off half of the mobile suits head.

At the moment the rest of the Aegis's head explodes the Admiral from the carrier makes the call to end the mission sense the Aegis's head unit had been damaged to the point that the pilot could not see what was going on.

"All units return to the ship this war game is over the Cerberus team has eliminated the enemy suit."

"yes Sir." Cerberus and his team all respond standing down from the fight. You three go on ahead I will help the Aegis to the carrier ok."

"Got it see you on the flight deck Cerb." as the other three switch back to flight mode and head back Cerb looks over to the Aegis and extends his units remaining hand placing it in the Aegis's and takes off towards the fleet. As Cerb approaches the Carrier he places the Aegis down and then lands himself. Cerb gets out of his unit and meets the rest of his team on the deck.

"That was great!"

"You were too Tiger if you did not throw me that rifle I would not have been able to throw him off.

"well it looks like you boys did quit well for yourselves considering who you were against." they turn to see the Admiral as well as a few other officers walking towards them. They then hear the cockpit of the Aegis open and see the pilot use the zip line to get down and walk over to them But instead of saluting them he removes his helmet and runs his hand through his blue hair then extends a hand to cerb.

"welcome abroad commander as well as your team." At first Cerberus did not notice the promotion for the reason why is that the man they and fought against was none other then Athrun Zala the husband to the head of the Orb government and one of the most famous pilots of both bloody Valentine wars. But Cerb snapped out of his daze and saluted him witch Athrun then returned with his own to the rest of the team and turning to the Admiral

"They will do just fine."

"Um... Sir may I ask you a question." Cerb specks up as Athrun started towards the Aegis."

"Yes what is commander?"

"Well for one I am not a commander and two what do you mean we will do fine?"

"Well we can talk about the details over dinner tonight if you don't mind but it has to be done in private. Just me you and your team and my wife."

"no sir I don't mind what restaurant are we meeting?"

"not a restaurant this dinner is being held at mine and my wife's Estate and no need to dress fancy ok."

"Yes sir." all for of them come to attention and salute as Athrun walks towards the Aegis

* * *

_After the Cerberus team arrives back at the base and gets cleaned up and dressed to meet with Athrun Zala they take two cars Eagle and Wolf in one and Tiger and Cerberus in the other._

As Cerberus dives to the Attah Zala estate he's trying not got get mad at Eagle trying to make him race him their. As they pull up to a parking place and step out of their cars Eagle yells at Cerb calling him a chicken for not wanting to race.

"Well I was just looking out for you sense you would not be able to pay for the ticket that you would have gotten and then you would beg me to help you so I don't want to hear it Eagle."

"YOUR THE ONE THEY WOULD HAVE CAUGHT!."

"Gentlemen please try to control yourselves." A man in a black jacket says standing at the top of the stairs.

"I'm am sorry for his rudeness sir we are here to see Athrun Zala we are expected I do believe"

"You must be the Cerberus squad that he was talking about."

"Yes sir that would be us."

"Please come right In mister Zala is waiting for you four in his office." as the walk through the halls they see many paints of the Attah family and only a few with Athrun and lady Cagalli together. As they come to a set of large stained oak doors the man knocks once and then enters motioning form them men behind him to follow him. "Sir I the men you asked to see have arrived."

"Oh good I was just finishing a report from the battle today. Please gentlemen have a seat" Athrun motioned towards 4 chairs in front of his desk. "Thank you Jason that would be all for now." The elderly man bows and steps out the door closing it behind him.

"Well lets get started shall we."

"Callsign Cerberus birth name Allen Kruger, blood type A+ no living relatives. you had and impressive academy record your a team commander at the age of 18 if not mistaken I served with your Father in the last war. He was a great man for what I saw on the battlefield I was truly sad to have heard of his death."

"yes sir i was given a team commanders role as a Ensign." tho he did not mention anything about his past.

the whole room was silent Allen's whole team just stared at the young man that's their commander.

"I see this is the first that they have heard of your past."

"Yes sir I believe that the past is the past and nothing can change it all it can do is help change the future we have."

"Well lets hope that's true."

"As for the next one callsign Eagle birth name Adam Doohey blood type O- also an impressive academy record served in the Army's 21st airborne unit. Later transferred to special forces and showed promise as a mobile suit pilot and as a computer Wiz. I see your not originally form Orb ether you immigrated form the PLANT's with your parents as did Wolf who's birth name Andrew Coal who is also blood type O- you also have an excellent record form your academy days as well tho you were the oldest in your class."

"And last of all Tiger birth name Kris Harrison blood type B+ tho being the youngest member of your class you have a vary impressive combat record form your instructors form the academy tho that is to be expected when your father is the top instructor. Now on to the real reason I brought you all here I am putting together a team that only takes it orders form me and the chief Representative of this country as well as its extended family."

"Sir what would the missions be if you mind me asking before any of us say yes or no to your offer."

"The missions of this unit would be Deemed classified well above your current status. The missions would pertain to protection detail and undercover operations." "I do believe that should satisfy you as for and answer before I divulge any more information I must know your Answers I will give yo a few moments to yourselves."

Athrun gets up and and goes to the other side of his office to get a drink of wine from the shelf. As they talk among themselves.

"I don't know about you guys but this sounds like the opportunity of a life time all we do at the base is train, train and mess around he wants to give us the opportunity to help our country besides sitting like a bump on a log. Lets jump on this."

"But Cerb that's asking a lot out of four guys don't you think?"

"It might be tiger but you always said you wanted to better yourself now's the chance are you going to let it pass you by."

"But Wolf I just don't know."

"Hey tiger no matter what we would never let any one or anything hurt you for your our little brother am I right guy's?"

"ya"

"Definitely"

"see were here for you besides we might get some new toys to try out."

"Alright then lets do it guy's."

"Sir we have come to a decision on your offer and we are willing to take."

"well that's great to hear Athrun walks back over with five glasses of wine on a trey he places it down on his desk offering a glass to each one of the men.

"Well theirs on one more thing to ask you four. And that's what would you like to call yourselves."

At that moment Cerberus is looking out the window thinking how proud hes father must be as he sees the wind blow through a a rose vine taking a flower with four leaves and setting it on the window seal. He walks over and opens the window and picks up the flower and and holds it up with a smile.

"Call us the Four Winds of Orb." he said as her turns around to see their faces all with smiles at the name

"and this will be our emblem he hold out the flower with the four leaves And Athrun smiles and nods. "so be it your now the Four Winds of Orb and you emblem is a rose blossom with four leaves with a wisp of wind behind it."

"Well now that business is taken care of would the four of you join me and my wife of dinner?"

"We would be honored to sir." The four men say with a smile on their faces. Athrun leads them to a large room with just as large table in the middle of it with a young blond woman with golden eyes staring at them with a smile on her face.

"I thought I would have to eat alone tonight Athrun."

"I am sorry Cagalli I took so long but I would like to introduce you to the personal guards and newest staff to the zala, Attah family."

"I would stand and meet you all properly but the doctor says I must rest as much as I can." She offers a hand to them all. "Please have a seat and join us for dinner the family chef is one of the best in Orb I would have to say."

"Thank you ma'am" the men wait for Athrun to take his seat next to her as they took a seat across from him on the other side of the table.

* * *

**OK first off sorry if this sound a bit to much like the Military but it was needed. **

**Second yes i know their names are a bit funny like doohey but in my family history that was one of the names we went by.**

**Third i played around with many ideas for the their emblem i spent 2 hours looking at pic after pic trying to find a good combo.**

**And forth PLEASE PLEASE review let me know what you think.**

**and fifth i know theirs a bit of soft soft stuff in here but we cant have people like the Extendeds all the time can we?**

**And last but not lest yes those are the real stats of the Aegis mobile suit from Gundam seed.**


	3. Phase:2 A New Life part 1

**Again i do not own any Gundam Seed or anything from redemption it belongs to their respective creators. **

**This chapter is over do i know but i have been working on it all redoing chapters and editing this one and its so long i am putting it in two parts so here is something to chew on.**

* * *

**Phase: 2 **

**A New Life part 1  
**

"Good morning Cagalli."

"Good morning Athrun did you sleep well?"

"I think I would sleep better once your next to me again Cagalli."

"I am sorry but you do toss and turn a lot Athrun and it bothers me keeping me up all night."

"Well lets not talk about that right now Cagalli, so what do you have planed for today?"

"Well I have a few meetings I must attend and then I am going to rest for the rest of the day. What about you Athrun?"

"Well I don't have anything really to do to be honest."

"Really." Cagalli's eye's light up. " I have a few things I would like you to do if you don't mind."

"Cagalli you know I would do anything for you."

"Alright Athrun I would like you to go and get a few more things for Uzumi's room."

"Alright what are they?"

"Here's a list of what I would like everything with green next to it I really would like him to have and red is not a big deal but still wants and theirs a few things on the list for me."

"Alright Cagalli but I am going to take Cerberus with me I have a few things to talk to him about." Athrun says taking the list a glancing over it real quick and smiles at Cagalli.

"He is a great guy hes been asking me about you a lot when he's watching over me tho its only been two days sense they have been staying with us and the younger one what's his name again"

"His name is Kris but the others call him Tiger Cagalli." Cagalli giggles at the name Tiger.

"Why do they call him that?"

"Well he is the youngest member of their team so I think that's why but why don't you ask him today."

"Well he reminds me of Kira because he's always quit and he just watches the birds and everything."

"Well at least some people are like Kira they enjoy the small things in life. And what has Cerberus been asking you? And About them staying here do you mind it at all?"

"Well for one what did you do before you were with me what you were like when I first met you and all that and other stuff here and their and like what your good at. But about them staying with us if something happened and they had to come form the base on the other side of the city they would not be much of bodyguards would they Athrun?"

"No I guess not Cagalli I guess not."

"Besides it's good to see some new faces around here sense Lacus and Kira aren't able to visit us as much as they did before... Speaking of them have you heard from them?"

"No but I will get a hold of them one of them today I hope." Athrun places his arms around Cagalli with one hand resting on her stomach and he feels Uzumi shift.

Meanwhile in Athrun's office

"Man I like the new Uniform, But why are they all black and why do we have the wear the beret tho?"

"Well its better then the crappy covers we had the wear when we were with the Academy and the armed forces am I right."

"Oh ya you got that right Wolf." Tiger smiles as he fixes his beret.

"what do you think Cerb you got anything wrong with the Uniform?"

Eagle looks over to Cerb who is leaning against a wall in his uniform next to Athrun's desk drinking a cup coffee.

"Well if I did I would tell you but I have nothing to really say for I like the color and the beret but if you guys got any complaints then write them down and I will being them up with Athrun for he is the one that chose it all and remember to write your names next to your comments." Cerb motions to a piece of paper and a pen sitting on Athrun's desk knowing none of them will write anything down now that they know that Athrun picked their uniforms

Athrun comes in looking over the list that Cagalli had given him and he's rubbing his head with a troubled look on his face.

"good Morning sir whats the Matter?" Tiger looks at Athrun and looks at the paper in his hand wondering what it could be that could be so troublesome to him tho Tiger's not the only one to notice.

"Um ..it's nothing for you guys to worry about." Athrun sits in he's chair and leans back and looks at the ceiling.

"well is their anything that we can do for you?" Cerberus walks over holding another coffee cup for Athrun.

"You guy's must be bored just sitting around doing nothing am I right? but today there is few things that have to be done... thank you Cerberus." Athrun looks at Cerberus and the cup of coffee

Cerberus hands Athrun the cup and returns to standing against the wall and sips at his coffee thinking to himself about his coffee and how he could make it taste better for to him it always taste bitter.

"Cerberus would you like to drive me into town or should I get my driver?"

Cerberus snaps out of his thought."um...Well isn't that his job?"

"Well Ya but I would like to see how you drive if that's not a problem?"

"Of course not sir but my car has been in the shop sens yesterday thanks to Eagle." Cerberus looks at Eagle with a death glare in his eyes.

"Hey its not my fault I did not see you parking as I was pulling out besides the guy at the shop is charging me twice as much as you." Eagle stands up defending himself.

"Well if you did not have so much expensive body parts on your car it would not be costing you an arm and a leg."

Athrun turns to Wolf and Tiger and points to both Cerb and Eagle and asks if its always been like this. The only answers he gets form Tiger and Wolf are a few nodes as they take sips from their coffee cups.

"well I guess we will take my car Cerberus."

Both Eagle and Cerb had each other in head locks as they looked at Athrun.

"Now if we can get down to the other matters?.." both Cerb and Eagle let go and return to their spots. "I need Wolf and Eagle to look into were this letter came from." Athrun pulls a letter in a clear bag out of a draw of his desk and hands it to Wolf. "The letter reads … _Your son will die on the day of his birth you dirty coordinator you should have never been brought into this world_." Athrun recites the contents form memory. "It was signed Blue Cosmos." Athrun lies his head back closing his eyes at the thought that people like this were still around. "Cagalli does not know about this letter yet and I would like it to stay like that if you don't mind."

"Not at all sir but isn't this a job for local police?"

"Do you guys know how deep Blue Cosmos went in the governments in the last war?" Athrun picks his head up to look the men in the face.

"Yes sir they were the ones that started it if I am correct." they all look at Cerb as he refills his cup. "They used some kind of device to bring Junius Seven down witch if I remember was right after you and Cagalli went to the PlANT's and they sent the Minerva out witch is also when three new Mobile suits were stolen form the Zaft base called Armory One and the Minerva was sent to retake them and to stop the fall of Junius Seven witch if I saw the combat data right you assisted in Sir."

"Yes I did Cerberus but it was matter of the safety of the world." Athrun lies his head back then looks back at the four men in his office. "I can't believe theirs still people around that think like this and we are not sure who they are or could be. And besides this looks like a pro did this letter their were no prints on it nor DNA or anything. So we can't just go to the police for it might be some one their that's why I would like you two to do this."

"you got sir just give us a few hours and we should have something for you."

"Um...sir?"

"Yes Tiger?" Athrun looks over to the black haired golden eyed boy.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Well you got the easy job today Tiger just sit with Cagalli she enjoys your company to be honest you remind her of her younger brother. And specking of witch I told her I would try to call him for her today."

" would you like us to leave Athrun?"

"No for you guys have to meet him too... remember I said you will take orders not only from me and cagalli but also our extended family remember?" Every one looks at Athrun. "When I said extended family I meant her brother Kira Yamato and our closest friend Lacus clyne."

"You mean Kira Yamato is cagalli's brother?" Every one is stunned to to learn of this.

"yes to be honest he's her twin brother. But please don't tell any one for if it got out people would accuse him of being a traitor and among other things as well."

"Wow we never knew that she had a brother." All four men look at each other then back at Athrun.

"That's because we have kipped it secret on the request of Kira and Cagalli as well as Cagalli's and Kira's parents no one knows but us and a few high level government officials."

"Of course we will not tell any one Sir, so were would you like us to be then?"

"Well sense its a video call you four can stand next to and behind me if you guys would like just don't do something stupid."

Cerberus chuckles and stands on Athrun's right side with Eagle to Athrun's left and has Wolf and Tiger standing behind Athrun's chair against the wall them all holding their coffee cups. As Athrun presses a few buttons one his keyboard a picture of Kira, Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun comes up as the line rings.

"This is Kira Yamato here can I help you?"

"Hey Kira how have you been?"

"Well if I told you I was bored I don't think I could get you to believe that Athrun how are you and Cagalli doing?"

"Not really with all the papers that are all over your office Kira and we are doing well Cagalli is a little more the eight months along."

"I'm glad to hear that and that's all paperwork I have already done." Both Kira and Athrun chuckle.

"To be honest I am not in the PLANT's right now I am on earth."

"How come you did not tell us you were coming to earth Kira?"

"Well I am not in or near Orb I'm in Gibraltar right now and then I head to carpentarir base."

"I should have guessed sense you are a member of ZAFT Kira."

"Well all I am doing here is evaluating the base's pone request of the supreme council. They asked if I could spend a week at each and see if anything needs to be improved tho the only thing is that I have yet see here under combat conditions is how they react to other personal other then their own."

"Hmm..."

"I know that look Athrun What are you thinking?"

"Oh it's no big deal Kira. I would like to introduce the men standing around me to you."Athrun zooms the camera out to get them all in the frame.

"I was wondering why you had them their I thought something had happened at first but when you seemed calm and stuff I let it go."

"Well Kira I would like you to meet the four winds of Orb."

All four of them nod hello.

"Who are they Athrun your bodyguards haha.. ?"

"Well yes and no their yours and Lacus's as well Kira it's Cagalli's wishes. She's been kinda... how should I say this..?"

"A bit over protective Athrun?"

"Ya will I guess I can't blame her sense she is pregnant with her first child and all that but I think it has to do with her not having her brother here as well. Sense you left with Lacus she's not been able feel like she's complete you know?"

"I know I miss her to But I have a job to do Athrun."

"I know Kira but she is your Sister at lest you could do is call a bit more it means a lot to her tho she might not show it."

"Alright but I have a request to make Athrun.

"well depends on what it is will determine if I can help."

"Athrun please Don't tell Cagalli that I might be coming by some time in the next week I would like it to be a surprise."

"You know Cagalli wont forgive me if I did not tell her that you told me that you were stopping by."

"Well tell her you talked to me but don't mention that part." Kira smirks at Athrun.

"Ok Kira I won't tell her but I think you should, well I will let you get back to your work you seem to have a lot to do still."

"Alright Athrun I will see you soon."

Both Athrun and Kira end the call thinking the same thing. When is Cagalli going to say it's time to go.

Kira's computer rings again letting him know he has another call as he was getting ready to leave but he comes back to answer it thinking it was Athrun forgetting to tell him something but instead a round pink robot is bouncing up and down.

"Haro..Haro.. you busy?"

"Oh good morning Lacus I thought you were Athrun it first." Lacus comes around the desk with a smile.

"Oh Kira I am so glad I was able to get a hold of you today I was going to call Athrun and Cagalli but I thought I would try you first."

"Really I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you soon I might be late back to the PLANT's I want to stop in Orb and see them so the council will have to wait on my reports for the Gibraltar and carpentarir Base's."

"Ok Kira but please tell them both I send my greetings and well wishes oh and you must be behind in your paperwork Kira theirs so much their."

"I will Lacus and no I am not behind this is all the paper work I have already done" Kira moves to point to all the stacks of paperwork behind him. " it's just there is so much considering we have computers that can run mobile suits why cant we have something to limit paperwork to you know."Both kira and Lacus laugh at that thought.

"Well Kira I hope you have a good day and I hope you get all that paperwork done... and Kira.."

"yes Lacus?"

"I love you."

"I love you to Lacus you have a good day at work."

Both Lacus and Kira hang up knowing those three words are starting to lose their meaning to them tho they do love each other they are starting to understand why relationships with personal in the armed forces and the supreme council don't work out.

Athrun and Cerb walk down the hall both wearing normal cloths so not to draw attenuation. Athrun's looking over the list for the tenth time sense they left his office, and Cerberus is thinking what could they be going to do in town. Athrun turns to a door and walks in and turns the light on to the garage that has he's cars in it.

"This is were I like to spend time alone away form everything." Athrun stands next to the first car out of three it's painted black with a red interior. "this is my car Cerberus."

"wow you must have put a lot of time and money into it. Who's the other two belong to?"

"Well the second one was Cagalli's and the third one is a gift for Uzumi when he's old enough to drive, I am building it for him but I can't do much till he's older so I have have he's input on it and it would be like a father and son project you know what I mean Cerberus?"

Cerb closes his eyes remembering all the things he did with his father tho they spent most of their time just sitting around talking about their days before hes father died they had been working on the car Cerb has been driving and has been working on slowly sense he spends most of his money keeping Eagle out of trouble.

"Hey Cerb I thought I said your driving."

"Um... sorry." Cerb wipes a small tear form his eye pretending to rub his face to wake himself up a bit more. " I am just still a tad tired but I am good now."

"well lets get going shoal we?" Athrun says handing him the keys to his car.

"Sure why not." As Cerberus starts the car and pulls out and heads down the drive way he looks at Athrun. "Um.. so were are we going so I know were to go?"

Athrun reaches over a pushes a few buttons on the GPS and and it shows a child's store for the listing.

As Their driving down the cost as Athrun pulls out the list of items once more and looks at Cerb who's paying attention to the road and traffic.

"you know why were going here Cerberus?"

"Yes sir last minute things Cagalli would like to get?"

"Ya she want's him to have a great childhood and so do I. Tho I just think it's to make up for her having to grow up quick. Liston Cerberus pull over right up here on the side of the road I need to tell you something."

Cerberus pulls over next to a beach access and shuts the car off.

"what is it Athrun?"

"That letter was not the first one I received I have gotten three others saying the something all of them the same way nothing on them I just hope the you and the others can solve this soon before Uzumi is born."

"Don't worry Athrun even if I have to give my life to protect him, you and Cagalli I will and so will the others you have my word on that." Cerberus looks over at Athrun and smiles.

"I know and thanks Cerberus that does mean a lot."

"Well what do you say we get to work on that list Boss."

"sure" Athrun smiles back reassured thanks to Cerberus's words

**meanwhile back at the Estate **

"hey wolf why do you think Athrun took Cerb with him?"

"How the hell should I know... hey you got any luck on the ink yet Eagle?"

"I just started on it Wolf I know I am fast but dam I am not that fast bro. Athrun was right his guy is good but I don't get why some one would want to harm a child that is not even born yet if they want to hurt Athrun why not go after him?"

"Eagle will you just shut up about that theirs people that are messed up in the head look at the past it's full of people that hate what they don't understand or don't like and remember what we were taught in our schools the fastest way to hurt a man that has a family is to hurt his family."

"peff.. I know that I didn't miss the lecture on that I still just don't see the point in fighting it tho."

"Well Eagle that makes two of us but hey we got a job to do so lets catch this bastard and ask him ourselves why he's doing it."

"Ahem to that man."

_As cerberus and Athrun walk down the side of the road both of them look at each other and the clock tower in the center of the city rings twice letting every one for 3 miles know it's 2PM._

"Hey Cerberus want to get something to eat it's two in the afternoon?"

"Sure but please call me Allan when were in public it's a bit safer so that no one knows my callsign ok."

"Sure but still what would you like to eat?"

"Oh I don't know some were cheap I am a little strapped for cash right now sense Eagle hit my car."

"Don't worry about that Allan I'll pay for it your employed by me it's my job to help take car of you."

"I really appreciate the offer but I can't let you do that Athrun."

"Why not Allan?" Both Athrun and Allan walk down the street towards a few restaurants looking at them as they pass.

"It's just a rule I have I can't let anyone pay for my meal. The reason is my father always thought me you have to work for your meal and earn it nothing should every be given to you."

"I understand that but you are earning the meal by being here with me that's your job am I right?"

"I'm sorry I just can't Athrun please understand."

Athrun rubes his forehead thanks to Allan being confusing.

"Well let me buy lunch for me and we can go get you something some were else alright?"

"Alright."

Athrun looks around at all the shops and decides on one and they both stand in line.

"Hey Allan would you at lest let me get you a drink?"

"Peff.. Alright you can buy me a drink if it will get you to let it all go."

"Alright go get one then."

As Allan walks to a fridge to get a bottle he sees a guy with a hat on walk in to the store. Allan comes back with a bottle of water as the guy gets in line behind them with a pack of gum.

"Hey Allan just so you know I bought you lunch to." Athrun says as they both walk out the store and down the road.

"I thought I told you not to Athrun."

"Well I know but I can't let you eat some thing cheap while I eat something a bit higher so here." Athrun hands Allan the container full of a grilled chicken salad with a fork.

"Thanks Athrun."

As they both walk to the table Allan sees an elderly man sitting in a ally with shabby cloths on. He looks at Athrun and tells him he will be right back. As Allan walks towards the Ally Athrun does not know whats going on. Allan kneels down in front of the man and hands him the container of food Athrun had just handed him but as he does this he looks back towards Athrun to see the same man that was in the store behind them looking at a magazine rack about six yards form Athrun. As Allan looks back at the man the man asks Allan why he is being given this.

"Why are you giving me this Son is this out of Pity?"

"No sir just generosity my friend over their bought it for me but I am not hungry and I did not want to throw it away in front of him so please take it."

"Only if their was more people in this world that are like you son thank you for your generosity."

"Your welcome." As Allan comes back he looks at Athrun but at the man with the hat on using he's peripheral vision.

"What was that for Allan?"

"I thought I told you not to spend money on me Athrun."

"I..I am sorry it wont happen again Allan."

"That's not what I am worried about right now, … so how many more stops do we have to make?"

"Well we have to stop at the grocery store and pick up a few things that Cagalli would like to eat but doctors say she can't to for it might be bad for Uzumi's health.

"Ok so what are we waiting on let's get going."

"Wait aren't you still hungry?"

"No I lost my appetite a few minuets ago."

"I told you I'm sorry All.."

Allan cuts Athrun off "It's not about that Athrun so let it go you can eat on the way their."

Athrun's a bit taken by the change in Allan's tone but believes he's just upset with him for not obeying his wishes.

"Um.. I don't know were we are going in this store Allan." Athrun and Allan walk into the supermarket.

"What do you mean you don't know Athrun I thought you would know were we are going?"

I do all Cagalli wrote down was the store name and what she wanted."

Allan thinks to himself "Thank god he's not sure I can see if this guy in the hat is up to something or not." "hey Athrun Let's go this way?" Allan points down a long aisle.

"Sure Allan why not we might find something to get Cagalli to cheer her up."

As they both walk down the aisle the man in the hat fellows them now Allan is sure now that he's following them and it's not a coincidence.

"What is it that we are looking for Athrun?"

Athrun hangs his head down and says "doughnuts."

"Doughnuts?"

"Yes Cagalli's been craving the ones form this store for a while but the doctors say she can't eat a lot of them for they are not sure how they would affect Uzumi health."

"Cagalli's always loved sweets tho and shes can be a hand full when she does not get her way." Athrun thught to himself. "Ya just like a child."

"Well they can't be that bad my dad said my mother ate a lot of them when she had me."

" I guess.. hey theirs the bakery."

"Why don't you go and get them I got to get a few thing form an aisle down this way I'll be right back.

"Alright Allan It will take a few sense the lines long."

As Allan goes the other way he turns into the next Aisle to wait for the man to come out and stop and look for him and maybe fellow Athrun. As the man comes around the corner he takes a quick look around and heads towards the bakery Allan fellows him waiting to see what he's going to do. The man pulls out his phone and places his phone to his ear and says a few words and hangs up and slowly pulls a hand gun out form his jacket and chambers a round.

"NOW DIE YOU FILTHY COORDINATOR THIS IS FOR A TRUE AND BLUE WORLD!"

But as the man yells his cry at Athrun he points his weapon at him. As Allan springs into action drawing a knife and throwing it into the man's hand with the hand gun in it causing him to drop it as it hits the ground the gun goes off, The round grazes Allan's cheek as he charges to tackle the man tho Allan tackles him the man throws him off by rolling back and kicking him off. As they both come to their feet the man pulls the knife out of his hand and charges Allan who is trying to regain his breath for he landed on his back knocking the wind out of him. Allan dodges the man's first attempt and his next three at stabbing him.

"I'm not in the mood to be playing theses games with you.. you BASTERED"

Allan says as he pulls out another one of his other knives and goes on the attack slashing at the man causing him to slam into a shelf of canned goods as he dodged Allan's attacks knocking them over and Allan seizes the moment as the man is dazed to make another attack by throwing his knife at the knife in the the mans other hand knocking the knife out of it and charging him. As Allan charges him the man tries to kick Allan but he misses as Allan dodges it and comes around the man's leg and kicks him in the ribs with his heal shattering two of his ribs around his lungs. As the man gasps in pain Allan looks at the man and picks up his knives and comes back and stands over the man witch now Allan sees his face. The mans eyes a glossed over and his pupils are dilated.

"Whats your name and why is Blue cosmos targeting Athrun Zala and Cagalli Attah?"

"Humph... like I would tell you anything your a filthy coordinator as well."

Allan stomps one of his boots down on the man's hand that he thrown the knife into causing pain to shoot through the mans body. the man grits hes teeth in pain as the pain courses through his body

"I am going to ask you again what is your name and why is Blue Cosmos targeting the Zala, Attah family?

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTERED!"

" I really wish you did not just say that." Allan pulls his handgun out and kneels next to the man and places his handgun to the man's knee and slowly squeezes the trigger till the gun goes off."

_BANG!_

"AWWWWW GOD DAMN IT THAT HURTS WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU ARE YOU INSAINE?"

Allan looks at the man with a cold stair and smirks as he stands up Allan then places his boot to the man's head and and slowly puts pressure on it.

"I am only going to ask you one more time before I kill you right here... what is your name and why is Blue Cosmos targeting the Zala, Attah family?" Allan Aims his handgun at the man's head and starts to squeeze the trigger again as the man closes his eyes in fear that he is going to be killed right their.

"Allan stop right now that's an order." Allan looks up to see Athrun walking towards him with four police officers.

"Humph..." Allan looks back down to the man cowering in fear. "you get off easy this time but if I catch you or any of your friends targeting him or any of his family I will kill you without hesitation got it?" their was no emotion in his voice that Athrun or any of the officers could hear, Allan's voice was stone cold.

As Allan took his boot off the man's head two of the officers places the man under arrest and leads him to a Ambulance.

"Mister Zala we need you and your body guard to give us an incident report."

"Of course officer anything you need."

As Athrun gives his report Allan see's a woman with long brown hair taking pictures of the front of the store and watch's her and the rest of the crowd for he is still in a heighten state of alert.

"Hey Allan are you ready to go?"

Allan just turns and waits for Athrun to start walking. As they start for Athrun's car a woman's voice comes from behind them.

"Hey.. Hey Athrun wait up." Athrun turns around to see the same brown haired woman that Allan had been watching along with the crowd.

"Miriallia what are you doing here?"

"My station got wind that their was going assassination attempt on a coordinator today. I was on my lunch brake when people came running out of the store screaming that some one was shooting."

"Ma'am how, when did your station get the tip off?"

"Well who are you if you mind me asking?"

"I really need that information ma'am it can lead to the leads I need."

"So your a cop?"

"Miriallia?"

"Yes Athrun?"

"We need to take this off the street if you really want to know what is really going on Miriallia."

"Sir if I might suggest that we get on the road or go back to the house."

"Oh I see he's your bodyguard Athrun."

_all three of them get into Athruns car and head back to the Attah, Zala estate Cerberus is driving so Athrun can tell Miriallia whats been happening over the past couple of weeks._

"Oh my god how come you have not told anyone Athrun?"

"theirs only so many people I can trust right now."

As Athrun and Miriallia continue talking Cerberus sees dark clouds heading to the Island.

"Looks like it's going to be a stormy night tonight." Cerberus words catch both of them off guard.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE NOT ALL WRITERS LIKE SEEING REVIEWS SO PLEASE HELP OTHERS OUT OK.**

well I hope you like part one for part to will keep you on the edge of your seat let me know what you think will happen next i want to see your minds turn so show me your worlds.


	4. Phase: 3 A new Life part 2

**Anew Life Part 2**

_**After hours of pain staking work at the Zala Attha estate**_

As wolf and Eagle finished their work on the letter Athrun handed them Tiger barges in yelling that Cagalli needs to be taken to the hospital. At first both Wolf and Eagle are stunned then panic at what Tiger just said.

"What happen tiger?" Eagle stands up and grabs Tiger trying to calm him down.

"It's Cagalli her water broke she says its time to go"

"Wolf get a hold of Cerberus and tell him to meet us at the hospital"

"you got it Eagle."

"Tiger have the pilot start up the helicopter and be ready to go when we get up their."

"Alright Eagle what are you going to do tho?"

"I got to finish something up here before we leave I have to bring this report to Athrun and Cerb."

As Tiger runs up to the door to the helicopter and opens it he sees dark rain clouds start to roll in over the city as Wolf and Eagle help Cagalli to the helicopter.

"Wear's Athrun?" Cagalli gasps in pain as another contraction comes.

"Their going to meet us at the hospital Cagalli don't worry."

* * *

_At the same time wolf calls Cerberus._

As Cerberus makes a turn to get on the road to take them out of the city his cellphone rings as he looks at the caller ID it shows Wolf.

"Ya Wolf whats up?" Athrun glances over at Cerberus and wonders what they could be talking about. "Alright we will meet you their."

"Whats going on Allan?"

"Well looks like you will be the first reporter to know that Cagalli is in the Labor."

"WHAT?" both Athrun and Miriallia look at Allan in shock.

"That was Wolf he was letting me know that they are taking her in the helicopter and to meet them their. You two might want to put your seat belts on right now."

"Allan be quick but be careful ok."

"Sure I would not want to hurt her for she has a story to write." Allan smirks at Athrun then at Miriallia as he lifts the E-brake and turning the steering wheel drifting the car around and putting the gas peddle to the floor of the car. As they head back into town towards the hospital Miriallia asks Athrun a few questions about he's soon to be born son while trying to fight G-forces form Allan's driving.

"so Athrun I have a question about your son Uzumi is he a natural or a coordinator?"

* * *

_After Athrin's intragation by Miriallia and and a few quick turns by Allan._

"Thanks Athrun I think I can start writing my story right now till you know more"

"No problem Miriallia."

Athrun and Miriallia walk in to the hospital with Cerberus behind them Cerberus stands behind Athrun as he walks up to the reception desk.

"Ma'am I am..."

"Athrun Zala husband to Cagalli Yula Attah."

"yes um.. can you tell me were my wife is please."

"Sure she is in the is in the ER right now but theirs two men with her right now they say their her bodyguards."

"Yes they are."

"Hey Athrun, Allan." they both turn to see Tiger carrying three cups of coffee.

"How was the shopping?"

"It was ok till it went bad Tiger is Cagalli ok?" both Cerberus and Tiger stand close to each other.

"Ya Cerberus she fine just in labor. You know a lot pain" he said mockingly.

"Well you take Athrun to see her and have Eagle meet me in the cafeteria ok?"

"Sure Cerberus I will send him down."

"Hey Athrun come with me I will take you to see Cagalli."

"Hey Miriallia come with me I have a few things to tell you that Athrun has not told you yet." Cerberus and Miriallia walk in to the cafeteria that is piratically empty and sits in a booth by a window.

"It's sure coming down out there isn't it."

"Hmm.. are you talking to me?"

"No just thinking out loud ma'am."

"Oh." Miriallia looks out the window with rain running down it like a waterfall. "I have never seen it rain like this here in Orb before sense the last war have you?"

Cerberus looks out the Window towards a field with a few trees in it. "Have you ever seen a loan tree with stand a storm by it's self?"

"No I have not why do you ask?"

"It's just something my dad told me when I was younger and no I have never seen it rain like this before."

"Hey is this seat taken sir?" Cerberus turns away form the window to see Eagle standing at the end of the table.

"No not at all you can join us bro."

"Who's she?" Eagle points to Miriallia with a puzzled look on his face.

"she is a friend of Athrun's and her name is Miriallia Athrun asked me to fill her in on whats been going on."

"Oh um.. ok but first I am going to grab me a cup of coffee you two want something?"

"Sure I will take a regular with cream a sugar."

"If you don't mind I will just take tea." Miriallia says.

"All right I will be right back oh and Cerberus take a look at this while I am gone." Eagle tosses a folder to Cerberus.

Cerberus pushes the folder to the side and looks at Miriallia and asks her a few questions. "I need to know that you will not tell any one whats going to be said here Athrun wants you to know I don't know why but it's his wishes so I will do it but if this gets out it will be blamed on you am I understood?"

"Yes... yes sir I understand you have my word that It wont get out."

"Good I want to read over this real quick If you don't mind so I know what my teams been up to."

"No not at all go right ahead."

Cerberus starts to read over the file that Eagle had given him and pulls out his cell phone and calls Wolf.

"Hey wolf can you come down here I need to ask you a few questions about your part of the report." Cerberus then hangs up as Eagle comes back with their drinks.

"Eagle you weren't able to get any print's off the paper?"

"Nope but I got something better."

Cerberus leans against the wall and puts his feet up on the bench seat on his side of the booth their in. "Give me a minute Eagle." Cerberus pulls out a set of headphones and and mp3 player and turns it on and closes hes eyes.

Miriallia glances over to the man that she only know by what she is guessing is his callsign Eagle and asks "Whats he doing"?

"He's thinking about what he has read so far and putting it together in his head." both Eagle and Miriallia turn to see Wolf and Athrun standing at the end of the table holding cups of coffee and chairs.

"It's cool to see how he talks to himself like that he has a set of music for dam near anything as you know already Athrun."

"You mean he was the one playing the music in the war games?"

"Yep that was him."

"he is a completely different person when he listens to music then depending on the type he will stay like that for hours after. Nothing will brake him."

"Ok I got... you guys did not get anything off the letters finger print wise but you got DNA, did you guys run it?"

"Right and yes the results are in their."

"Ok were you able to find anything on the ink?"

"Ya it come from a company that provides ink to large companies and organizations like hospitals and Morgenroete."

"What about the printer?"

"That's were this gets intrusting," Every one stairs at Wolf as they wait for him to continue. "well if no one else wants to take the lead form here I will go on. Each company now makes their printers with a small laser burns the Serial number and and item code into the the lettering of the words in what ever is being printed and or copied the printer or copier needs a persons ID to asses it, it even records the name of the user. So Even if he was careful not to leave anything on it print wise he still failed to cover he's tracks."

"But Wolf what about the DNA you found?"

"Oh that that's also in my part of the report as well I told you it's in my part of the report."

"Wait hold on what are you guys talking about what letter?"

They all turn to Athrun and wait for him to tell her.

"It started a few weeks ago I received a letter in the mail making threats to harm Uzumi, Cagalli and myself, I just thought it was a prank some one was playing but then I got three others stating the same thing." Athrun takes a deep breath as he remembers the words and as well as what happened earlier today. "They read _Your son will die on the day of his birth you dirty coordinator you should have never been brought into this world_."

Miriallia gasps at the thought of the words and Cerberus, Wolf and Eagle all look down or in other directions to avoid meeting her eyes. As Cerberus reaches for he's coffee Miriallia's hand rest on he's wrist witch in turn he looks up and meets her eyes and sees tears forming in them.

"Don't worry nothing bad will happen even if we must give our lives to protect them."

"Tha..thank you all of you that means a lot to me." All three of them smile and nod to her.

"Miriallia would you like to take a walk with me and see Cagalli?"

"I would love that Athrun."

Eagle moves to let her out and sits down across from Cerberus as Wolf sits next to him. The three of them watch Athrun lead Miriallia to see Cagalli.

"So did you guys get a name and a face to go with the DNA?"

"Yes we do but the thing is.." Wolf looks at Eagle out of the corner of his eye as a flash of lightning is followed by a crack of thunder. "The man works here in this hospital bro."

"Does tiger know yet?"

"No we did not get a chance to tell him or Cagalli would have found out what Athrun has had us doing all day."

"Did you in form security about this?"

"No I believe we should not for if we did their could be more problems."

"he's right Cerberus we don't know if he has some one that works with security that could tip him off."

"Dammit." Cerberus whispers under his breath as he looks out the window then at his watch. "Alright you guys go back and watch over Athrun and Cagalli I am going to check out this guys office.

"Just so you know Cerb he's a doctor so be careful."

"Oh hold on guys I forgot to tell you something." Eagle and Wolf stoped and look back at him puzzled. "That shooting eariler today at the supermarket it was an assassination attempt on Athrun so be careful yourselves alright."

"Do you remember who your taking to?"

"Ya I remember Eagle a guy I had to pull out of a bar fight before you killed a guy for nothing but bumping into you hahaha.." Allan smirks at Eagle.

"We agreed to never bring that up ever again."

"let's go Eagle we got a job to do."

"Fine Wolf let's let him sit here and pout about his short comings haha.." Eagle and wolf walk away before Cerb has the chance to make a comeback.

"You know the short jokes need to stop Eagle you know he can beat your ass bro."

"He only thinks that Wolf."

"What ever Eagle... by the way do you remember what floor it was Cagalli is on?"

"Ya she on the 26th floor." as the doors to the elevator close Eagle pushes the button for the floor and groans.

"Whats your problem Eagle?"

"I've never liked hospitals I can't stand the smell and I always get a feeling something is watching me but today I just got a really bad feeling about all this."

"Ya me to but we have to keep our heads right, nothing is going to happen if Cerb finds something that we can use."

_*DING* the elevator stops three floors short to let others on before in continues to the 26th floor._

"Well lets try to keep Cagalli happy and unaware of any of it got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

_After Eagle and wolf left Cerberus he just sat their reading the file over and over again and reading the doctors name And heads off to find the doctors office._

"Here's his office." Cerberus reads the name plate and the file in he's hands. He closes the file and checks to see if the door is unlocked. "Dammit why do people have to go to great lengths to keep people from finding shit out?" Cerberus looks around and then picks the lock. "Dam new personal best 35 seconds to bad Eagle is not here to see this, " he chuckles to himself at the thought of how pissed Eagle would be as he opens the door and closes it behind him quickly. "now if I want to hind something that no one would find here were would I hide it." Cerberus stands behind the desk and opens all the draws and carefully goes through everything. "Hmmm.. its a check book and prescription pad lets see what hes been prescribing to people?" Cerberus places a peace of paper over the pad and softly brushes a pencil over it bring out the indents in the pad out on the paper. "What the hell theses drugs are all links to PCP." He then opens the check book to the date that the drugs were given and he finds a match with a price next to it all of $3,000 dollars. "This guy is not only helping Blue Cosmos but selling drugs out of he's office." Cerberus's cell vibrates in he's pocket, he pulls it out and sees it's tiger calling. "Ya Tiger what is it?... ok I will be their as soon as I can ok... alright see you in a few." Cerberus thinks to himself he knows he still needs something to link this guy to blue cosmos. As he gets ready to leave he hears a voice out side the door at the same time he hears a key in the door as he looks for a place to hide the only place is the air-ducked as he opens it and climes up and reaches to close it and the door opens...

"Oh doctor Kennedy I need you to sign this real quick before you check your email?"

"Ok here is that all?"

"Yes doctor Kennedy thank you vary much."

"Well run along and get back to your duties."

Dr. Kennedy closes his door and sighs and walks to his desk and rubes his head as the phone rings. "Dr. Kennedy's office Dr. Kennedy speaking how can I help you?".. "Can you hold on so I can put you on speaker sir, ok sir your on speaker how can I help you?"

"I want to know how your research is coming along with the machine for the new mobile suit?"

"well mister Liene it's slow right now for we need a base to go off of as well as a pilot to go against the machine to tell us were it needs to be improved."

I am working on that part now but it will be a few years till their ready to perform their tasks that you need them to. But on to other maters right now hows Blue cosmos doing?"

"Well their doing what we want them to do right now but the assassin I sent after Athrun Zala failed to kill him."

"well then you underestimated him Dr."

"To be honest it was not him that stopped him it was some guy that was in the store from what the news said."

"Well ether way I don't need people that can't do their jobs, tie up the loss ends and keep on schedule understood?"

"Yes sir I will take care of it as soon as we are done sir."

"Good and one more thing don't fail me again got it." theirs a slam and then the dial tone remains till Dr. Kennedy turns off the phone.

Dr. Kennedy's pager goes off.

"Finally it's time I can finish this job."

Dr. Kennedy finishes with his email and leaves locking he's office behind him.

Cerberus sighs as he places he's forehead on the grating of the air-duck. "Dam that was way to close."

Cerberus's cell phone vibrates letting him know he's got a massage.

Cerberus looks at his phone. "It's Wolf what does he want now?"

Cerberus chuckles to himself at the massage as he walks out of the doctors office locking the door behind him.

"Hey Cerberus find anything on your escapade of the hospital?"

"Well I got the number of this cute nurse that wants to have dinner with me if that's what your asking?"

they all chuckle at the thought and they turn to Athrun who is as white as a ghost lieing on a bench set next to Cagalli's room door.

"What happened to Athrun?"

"Well Athrun might have been a ace in the past wars and everything but I am guessing he could not stand the sight of Cagalli giving birth in their that's what happened Cerberus."

"Oh but he should be in their."

"Only if Kira was here." Athrun mumbles to himself

"Tho I don't think we can send Tiger in their he would be scared for life you know."

"Hahaha ya I will go back in ok guys."

"Hey Cerberus can you help me in their?"

"Um.. sure Athrun but if you pass out I am carrying you out of their." the others chuckle as Athrun stands up and wobbles to the door Cerberus is standing by.

"Well then I must keep my head on me then shouldn't I."

"That would be a good idea Athrun but if you throw up don't do it on me please."

"I'll try not to but it should not be to hard for you can be quick if need be right?"

"Ya but I'm tired you drug me around all day."

"Well I am glad I did after what happened and I should be able to walk now Allan thanks."

"Oh Mr. Zala I'm glad to see your looking better now I thought we would need to admit you to after the way you were looking."

"Oh doctor Kennedy it's you, yes I'm feeling much better now I just needed some air may I see my wife now?"

"Sure you may but only two people can be in the room at a time you understand right."

"Yes I do but this here is one of her closet friends that works at the Victoria base as a lesion officer and he's only here for the day do to the weather and he's plane is being refueled I hope you can understand that it would not be right to not let her see him."

"Oh I see ok I will let you two go in and I will wait out side the room then just let us know if she needs something."

"Will do doc."

"Athrun I was wondering when you would get you ass back in here."

"I'm sorry Cagalli."

"It's ok Athrun I know it must be hard for you but I am glad your here now."

Cagalli reaches out and places her hand on his cheek as another contraction comes. Athrun then takes her her hand in his and kisses it and looks at her golden eyes.

"How far apart are they now?"

"About every 15-20 minutes but each one hurts more then the last."

"That's a good thing that means your almost half way through with this."

As another contraction comes she grabs Athrun's and a squeezes it. As it happens Allan can see the pain in both of their faces Athrun's from her crushing his hand and hers from the contraction but he just can't help but chuckle.

"Oh Allan I did not see you their and stop laughing you have no idea how painful it is."

"Oh I know to a point I had a kidney stone once and that's the closest us guys can get to giving birth."

"You know you can really upset people easily you know that?"

"Yep." Allan just smirks and leans against the wall on the side of the room.

After ten minuets Allan comes out to see Miriallia and the others talking about a bunch of other stuff from movies to video games to pass the time. So he decided to join in on the next question.

"So were you guys in the military?"

Eagle Tiger and Wolf all look at Allan and wonder what to say.

"We still are in it it's just we were reassigned to bodyguards for them but if our skills are needed then we can be deployed anywhere with in hours and Athrun knows that." Allan looks down the hall to see Dr. Kennedy walking down towards them.

"Oh so what do you guys do in the Military?"

"Well we do body guarding among other things like being Mobile suit pilots that's about all I can think of right now really." said Wolf.

"must be nice not having to wear the uniform all the time right?"

"Well we never really wear the uniform unless we are going some where formal and need to wear it." the four guys laughed but then got shushed by a passing nurse witch they stopped and when she was out of ear shot they laughed again but this time Miriallia joined in.

"I will be right back I got to use the rest room." Tiger says and walks down the hallway.

"So do I." Allan turns and fellows him to the rest room to full Tiger in on everything that has happened and everything that he found out in the Dr. Kennedy's office.

" you have got to be kidding me he is selling drugs as well working on Mobile suit stuff and trying to commit murder this is really big wee need to stop this now before it gets to out of hand."

"I know Tiger but we need the right moment for it all to happen or we will mess it up ok."

"But I am not fully like you I can't just sit by and let it all happen if I can stop it now."

Allan grabs him by his shirt caller and salaams him against the wall rough enough to snap him out of his rant but not enough to hurt him. "Liston dammit I don't like sitting by and waiting ether but it's something we have to deal with do you understand me?"

"Um... did we miss something or are you guys having a moment to yourselves?" Allan turns to see Wolf and Eagle standing in the door way with Miriallia behind them because they heard Allan yelling from down the hall.

"No..." Allan looks back at Tiger "We're fine."

Tiger runs and pushes Eagle out of the way and they loose sight of him.

"what the hell was that Allan!"

"None of your business Eagle." Allan stands in front of the mirror looking back at himself.

"Hold on guys I need to talk to him alone for a minute." Eagle steps in and locks the door behind him.

"He is still a kid Allan you have to understand that."

"He is also a solider and he can't let his emotions take over."

"But he was a kid first unlike us..."

"I know dammit you don't have to remind me!" Eagle sees a few tears run down Allan's cheek and realizes what he is thinking.

Allan leans against the wall and slides down it till he is sitting on the floor."

"Look Allan me you and Andrew we grow up in the military Kris grow up on the other side of the fence but jumped it at one point but he still has to come to terms of what comes with this job and I know it's hard but we have to wait till he learns it by himself we can only guide him and the older guys."

" I know Adam but I just don't want him to become like be he still has some one to care for him besides us."

"Hey." Adam walks over and sits next to him and smiles no mater what we have each other."

"He's right we have each other no matter what you remember what you told us long ago when our team was first formed."

Both Allan and Adam look up to see Andrew standing their leaning against the door that he picked the lock to.

"You told us no matter what if one of use is down we need to be their for the that is down so lets go."

then Miriallia bust in causing Andrew to be thrown to the floor.

"Uzumi has been born come look!"

Both Allan and Adam get up and and then help Andrew up and walked down the hall.

* * *

_In Cagalli's hospital Room  
_

Cagalli and Athrun were staring into a blue baby blanket when the four of them walking in they both were smiling and looking back and forth at each other and back at the small new life that was in Cagalli's arms with Athrun motioned for them to come over in witch they did.

"Hey Athrun can I get a picture of the three of you together for the front page?"

"Sure Miriallia."

"No Athrun I look horrible and I am the Representative of the country."

"Give Uzumi to Athrun I will help you look better for it ok Cagalli."

Cagalli looks up at Athrun but did not want to let go at first because of her motherly instincts but handed Uzumi to Athrun and let Miriallia fix her hair and everything else then she took the pic.

"Ware's Tiger Allan?" Athrun looked at Allan but he did not answer.

"Tiger ran off some were were not sure were he went." Eagle said after a few seconds of waiting.

"Why?"

"Me and him got in to a argument and I yelled at him that's why."

"Why did you yell at him Allan?" now Cagalli was wondering what could have made him yell at him because they always seem to be like real brothers.

"It's between the two of us ok."

"Ok I am to tired to argue with you because I can see it on your face that it's something else but can you all but Athrun leave so I can get so rest please?"

"Sure." As the file out Allan is trying to think of how could Dr. Kennedy be a doctor that brings new lives into this world but wanting to take one out that just got here and the whole family.

"Wolf,Eagle don't leave this door if some one goes in go with them but what ever you do don't let any one on to what we are trying to do ok."

"You got it commander leave it to us but what are you going to do if you mind us asking?"

"Me im going to find Tiger and fix the little problem we had earlier."

* * *

_some were in the Hospital_

After 45 minuets of looking and trying to call him but ether he did not have signal or Tiger ignored his calls and massages he tries to call Eagle but not even he picks up so he returns to find the floor in a stat of panic with Wolf and Eagle trying to keep everything calm and holding a man down to the floor so the nurses could sedate him because he two scalpers trying to attack the staff and visitors two security grads rush past Allan and push him by accident and he falls to the ground but he sees Dr. Kennedy run from Cagalli's room carrying Uzumi in his arms.

"Wolf, Eagle for get him its a diversion to get Uzumi after him!"

Both Wolf and Eagle look back to see Allan run after Kennedy as the security guards take over and take off after him but wolf stops to check on Athrun and Cagalli to see if their all right but their fighting to get free from the handcuffs holding them to the hospital bed.

"Eagle keep going and back up Cerberus he needs you more then I do go... go now"

"Ok I'm going as soon as you can try to find Tiger ok."

"Ya I already know now get your ass in gear and go help Cerberus now will you!" Wolf looks back with anger and frustration.

As Eagle runs off the two security guards walk in the room and confront Wolf.

"Sorry but your in the way we need to get rid of them so we can't let you get them free young man."

"So I guess our idea of not informing security what the right idea to go with." Wolf turns around and gets punched in the gut and thrown to the floor by one of them while the other takes out his baton to fight Wolf with it. Just then Tiger barges into the room and knocks the Baton out of the Guards hand and kicks it away.

"Where the hell have you been Tiger"

"Walking around avoiding Cerberus I don't want to talk to him or about him right now got it so lets deal with these two right now ok."

"Sure you go it."

As Wolf and Tiger are fighting the two security guards Cerberus and Eagle chase down Dr. Kennedy till their on the roof their standing Eagle on one side and Cerberus on the other of Dr. Kennedy.

" I want you two to back off now or I will kill him right here and now." Allan can see a hand gun in the doctors hand but because the rain is blowing towards him he can't fully see.

"Ok we are backing off lowing the pistol and we can talk about this Dr. Kennedy.

Just then a flash of lighting and a crash of thunder roared in the sky.

"Talk theirs nothing to talk about I have a job to do.."

as he keeps talking Eagle tries to creep close enough to get Uzumi from him but after a few steps he gets spotted and Dr. Kennedy pints the gun at him yelling at him to stop but just as he squeezes the trigger Cerberus trows one of his trowing knives and it hits him in the shoulder blade and Eagle makes a dash and jump for Uzumi before he hits the gound as Cerberus keeps Dr. Kennedy from getting away.

"Your not getting away Kennedy and if you want to you have to get through me first."

* * *

_meanwhile Tiger and Wolf's fight is still going on._

"Tiger hurry up and put him down and get over and help Athrun and Cagalli!"

"Well that's easier said then done Wolf hes over powering me!"

Just then Miriallia runs into the room and runs to Athrun's and Caglli's side to help get them free while Tiger and Wolf keep the two guards attention.

"Cagalli can you walk?"

"No Athrun I can't I feel like headed."

"I will carry you then but we cant stay in here." By now some of the staff is confused on whats going on but Athrun and Miriallia get cagalli out of harms way.

"Tiger their safe we can go full force now."

"Ok."

Tiger rolls back throwing his opponit into the fall knocking the wind out of him giving Tiger the chance to put the guys own handcuffs on him and cuffing the guys ankles together he then runs over and kicks the guys Wolf is fighting in the back of his right knee forcing him to kneel and the fellows it with a strike to the gut with his shin and to finish the guard off with another kick to the back of the head knocking him out. They then cuff him and go to find Athrun and the others.

* * *

_Back with Allan and Eagle_

Cerberus is still staring down Dr. Kennedy waiting for him to make his move on what hes going to do. He pulls another handgun from his jacket and fires several rounds and Cerberus and but one round misses witch strikes Cerberus in the left shoulder a few inches above the heart but Cerberus pushes through the agonizing pain and draws his own handgun and fires three rounds hitting the doctor square in the chest knocking him to the ground. Both Eagle and Cerberus walk over and stand over him as watch as he takes his last few breaths

"Looks like I was bested but some one twice as young as me whats your name boy?"

"All you need to know is Cerberus that it now die any way you want. Allan says as the mans eyes go dark and he exhales his last breath

" We need to get him out of the rain Eagle lets go as they walk back to the 26th floor and were every one else is a nurse takes Uzumi and checks him out and makes sure he's ok.

" you did good today Allan and I am in your debt for saving not only mine but my whole family's lives."

"It's nothing I was just... doing …. my ….job."

"Are you ok Allan?" Athrun looks away form him to see were the other are.

" I think I have lost to much …... blood." Allan says as he hits the floor.

"Allan!" every one crowds around till the nurses take charge and take him into a room and do their job.

* * *

**OK i know its been a long time sense i updated this story but i hope you all that read it can forgive me life has been throwing me a lot of curves right now but i am working through them lol well the next chapter will revile the past of one or two of our main charters so stay toon and let me know what you guys think and plz be honest ok guys well ttyl ^,..,^**


End file.
